


Whom i like

by sesray



Series: Shurley Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Michael, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Crushes, Gabriel is a Little Shit, I have a thing for teenage crushes, Like hard crush, Lucifer and Raphael don't help, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesray/pseuds/sesray
Summary: Dinners on a Friday are awful. Caos doesn't ensues (not until the end, thanks Gabriel) but Crushes do.Little angel of thrusday has a crush.





	Whom i like

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a September 18 celebration fic posted a little too early bc i will be busy around that date and wanted to do it now
> 
> Pls enjoy!

“I wanted to ask a question now that we are here” Castiel suddenly asked, eating a mouthful of Raphael's special dinner which was pasta. It was a quiet night in the Shurley household, where they had their traditional friday dinner and it was Raphael's turn to cook this time. His brothers turned to look at him, stopping for a moment.

Lucifer smirked. “Cassie, if this is about your marriage with Winchester; you already know we are good with it”

Castiel glares at him which made his brother to smile wider. Sometimes dinners like this one end with an argument about stupid things and caos.

“Except Michael” Raphael intervenes, rather concentrated in eating than discussing marginal problems between the eldest and the youngest's best friend/crush.

“His ass refuses to unknowledge that even with ten thousand bucks in play” Gabriel comments and snickers when Michael pinches him with his fork playfully. The eldest turns to Castiel with a calm face.

“I know i can't pick your friends, Cas, and you know i don't. I just dislike how he displays himself and i still don't know what you even like about him.” he frowns.

“aaaand there he goes” Raphael murmurs to himself, eating his dinner and watching the display of the argument. He always liked to hear his brothers childish but funny disputes.

Castiel groans. “Can i ask my question before we get out of the track?”

“What you got against him, Mike?” Lucifer asks, narrowing his eyes, ignoring his younger brother comment to quit the conversation. Michael puts a confused expression and when he is about to answer, Lucifer interrupts him again holding a hand in front of him in sign to 'stop'. “Aside from what you just told us, which isn't a valid response, by the way.”

“Are you mad because Cassie here is more attached to him than he is to you?” Gabriel asks and chews his food with a snarky grin. The eldest glares at both of the devils in the table, looking at their smug faces like they just hit the perfect spot. At Michael's silence, the brunette barks a laugh. “ _Oh my dad_ , you are!”

“I'm not, Gabriel” he insists but Gabriel is too busy filling the youngest with plain lies in his ear with a playful smile painted in his face.

“Just admit you are jealous that Castiel is more attached to Winchester than he is with you and we all end this meal happy, Michael” Raphael insists as he just looks at his plate and eats. The eldest glares and swears.

Castiel was the youngest; of course Michael will feel a little more protective about him than his other brothers. And making sure he doesn't have a shitty high school experience like he had or shitty friends or _shitty crushes_ (which is impossible by now because Castiel is pretty much _falling_ for that Winchester)

He does not dislike Dean Winchester. _Not that much_. From what he has seen, the boy is sure of himself and respectful but that doesn't stop Michael from worrying about his younger brother or whatever the Winchester may to do him. _But that's kind of late now because he can see the hearts in his brother's eyes everytime he sees the boy and Michael knows he has lost the battle completely._

“Are you, brother?” the youngest asks suddenly, interrumping his trail of thoughts. Michael can see the mischief smirk both Gabriel and Lucifer share with one another by the corner of his eye. He can't believe it.

He sighs, defeated. “I am not, as _this assholes say_ ,—” there are some dramatic gasps coming from the evil duo and completely ignores them. “—'jealous'. It's just that.. i worry about you because you are the youngest of all of us and the least i want is for you to have bad experiences.”

He looks at Castiel as he listens carefully and hardest his gaze. “and i don't dislike Winchester but if he does some harm in you; emotionally or physically, I'll have no mercy, Castiel.”

He takes a mouthful of his pasta, and he only silence until Gabriel whistles and the eldest looks up to his brothers who have surprised ensembles.

“What?” he asks and Lucifer smiles at him.

“Haven't heard a threat like that from you since that time with Miss Peters when she tried to blame me for that prank in her daughter on sixth grade.” his twin comments and the eldest smiles at the memory of the lacking and non-really-scary threat he gave to the teacher that day, which got him into the corner of time out.

“I…” Castiel tries to say as the oldest sees a faint blush appear in his cheeks. It reminds him of his brother when he was just a toddler. The youngest gazes down in his food, using his fork to play with it and a timid smile appears in his face. “Dean wouldn't do that. Not intentionally.”

Michael can see how the comment makes his brothers stay quiet, listening of what the youngest had to say about the boy. Even Raphael, who really didn't care about subjects like this one, paid attention.

“He— He is a good man. He is really kind and good hearted. He is stubborn and grumpy but he always tries to make people he cares about, happy.” he keeps playing with his food, smile never leaving his face and cheeks as red as the day their mother brought him to their home for the first time. “He loves his little brother, his car and rock music. He cares about his friends and is surprisingly good with kids.”

He fix his eyes in his brothers, with a shy smile and Michael can see the tenderness in his brother's eyes. He can see stars forming in his clear blue eyes with a gleam of _something_ that the eldest hasn't seen since their mother died. The look of someone who loves an special person. The deep emotion that moves oceans.

“He is just— too good.” Castiel continues and Michael can see, from the movement his brother is doing, that he is gripping his hands together. Tightly. Like he is trying to hold onto something. But the oldest can see the sentiment behind his brother's words, his actions, his eyes and he thinks that Castiel is trying to hold onto that sweetness, that feeling that —he imagines— is wrecking him inside.

His brother takes a deep breathe, and his blue eyes shine. “I like him very much.”

The oldest can feel a warm involving around his heart and he founds himself smiling at his little brother. Castiel wasn't someone of words said out loud but hearing him speak of someone like they are the most fascinating thing in the world, causes Michael to want to squeeze his younger brother in a hug.

“About time you said it, Cassie” Lucifer says and gives his brother a kind smile he rarely uses. Raphael nodds in agreement.

Unexpectedly, Gabriel puts a hand Castiel's bicep and smiles at him.

“Good to know, kiddo” there is sweetness in his brother's words and the youngest gives him a small smile.

“We are glad you told us, Castiel.” Michael says and his brother gives him a sweet smile.

“You are welcome, brother.” he replies but Gabriel leans closer to him, smug smirk in his face and, like someone had flipped a switch, Michael _just knows_ he is going to ask something inappropriate. 

“so, you fellas had sex yet?” he asks, followed by small giggles as Castiel face is suddenly more red than previously.

“ _Gabriel!_ ”

He knows dinner is a caos again.

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is a sweet talker, god, i love that
> 
> Here is some small charts of the hierarchy of the family i made last night about minutes to fall asleep: 
> 
> Michael: 25, Older twin for 3 minutes, Mother Hen™, loves his brothers, major nerd, business man
> 
> Lucifer aka Samael: 25, youngest twin, second oldest, snarky, that kid in the back of class that likes to get in trouble, assistant of lawyer
> 
> Raphael: 23, The Middle Kid, that person who nobody pays attention to what he warns to people which always ends badly btw, The Voice of Reason™, Sarcasm™, med student aka lives out of coffee supplies 
> 
> Gabriel: 22, second youngest, the Baby until cas came, sweet tooth, no sense of shame,  
> the irl representation of pansexuality, P.I (punches people for a living)
> 
> Castiel: 18, the little brother, puberty hit him too hard, social skills are rusty, major crush on Dean Winchester, HS student 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked my little celebration and comment if you liked it! 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://sesulxx.tumblr.com)


End file.
